As videoconferencing becomes more popular, the demand for laptop computers with a camera increases. At present, most built-in cameras are installed at the top of a screen to facilitate users to capture the proceeding of a videoconference. As shown in FIG. 5, a camera 53 is built into the top of a display panel 51 to facilitate users to capture images. Since the external appearance of each laptop computer varies, manufacturers have to prepare several different models of camera modules to fit different types of display housings 52 and constitute an overall appearance.
In addition, if a user buys a laptop computer without a reserved opening on the display housing for the installation of a camera due to their budget or current needs, and the user needs to have the videoconference function later, then the user will have to use an external camera because the laptop computer cannot be upgraded with a built-in camera, thus causing inconvenience to users.
Also, if a user purchases a laptop computer having a built-in camera, the user cannot upgrade the built-in camera to a high-resolution camera. At present, the material control and the expandability of built-in cameras have problems and require improvements in the manufacture of laptop computers.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention, based on years of experience in the related industry in conducting extensive research and experiments, finally developed a laptop computer with a replaceable camera module in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings.